Who am I?
by knight of fire
Summary: I am two people a wolf and a wizard
1. Chapter 1

Hi my names Blaise, Blaise Clearwater. Most people at Hogwarts know me as Blaise Zabini. See I'm two people the brother of werewolves and a pureblood when in reality I'm a half blood, you're probably thinking what's so bad about being a half blood but in a world where blood matters most it's a big deal it a bit like ransom. But to make matters even worst I'm not even half muggle (non magic person) I'm half werewolf. I have to pretend I'm a pureblood to get treated equally and I'm in Slytherin the worst house if you're not a pureblood. So I live the life of two people a pure-blooded Slytherin and a werewolf, but hay who said being a werewolf wizard was easy.


	2. I'm a Wizard

"B get your butt down here now, there's a letter addressed to you!" My kind(not) sister Lear yelled up the stairs into my room where I was trying to imagine life in England the place my mum grow up, "Blasie Zabin Clearwater, get your sorry ass down here this instant!" I probably wouldn't get away with ignoring her any longer, I ran down the stairs and grabbed the letter from her, the thing I read shocked me to the bone

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Alubs Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chef Warlock, Super Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards.)

Mr Clearwater

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Team begins the 1st of September, we await you owl no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

I read it over and over not believing my eyes "Seth!" I yelled wanting to show my twin the letter soon after I yelled he appeared at my side if a stranger had walked he would not be able to tell the difference, I showed him the letter

"I'm a wizard"

"You're a wizard" We both cried at the same time, then fell on the floor laughing

"What the hell are you two dimwits doing?" Lear yelled standing over us looking angry I looked at Seth and gulped neither of us wanted to anger her, I saw through Seth's mind the memory of when she was last this angry at us flashed though his mind, let's just say it was not very pretty.

"Well!" She demanded reaching for a knife

"Hmmm" I started not shore how to answer

"Seth, Blaise Clearwater tell me this instant" she spoke slowly picking up the knife,

"Hum, well the letter is an acceptance to a wizarding school in England" I said stammer dipping my head, I felt a cold blade on my neck,

"Lear!" A voice appeared out of nowhere, Lear dropped the knife, I looked up slowly and there was Sam the alpha of our pack, out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth stand up I flowed suit. Lear stepped back and downed her head respectably. Then Sam rounded on us,

"Why where you yelling?" He ordered I looked at Seth he nodded I turned back to Sam my head dipping again

"I got a letter saying I was a wizard" I answered rising my head, he nodded I did not know why he was nodding,

"You will have to ask Carlisle for permission to cross his territory," he said sharply be for walking out the door with a slam, "Blaise" Seth called walking up the satires, I followed.

**I'm just going to explain a few things Lear is 15 and was born in the wizarding war to a pure-blooded witch (Sue) and a werewolf (Henry), when she was 4 Dumbledore took away her magic, Blaise and Seth are 11 and identical twins but Blaise took most of the Wizard gens and Seth took most of the werewolf gens. When in danger Seth can use magic and Blaise came turn into a wolf, Sue's memory was taken after the war and Lear does not remember much of the magical world. Hope that cleared a few things up.**


	3. England

England is small.

I was standing on Kings cross station looking like a lost chicken, "You going to Hogwarts dear?" a motherly voice called, I spun around to find myself face to face with a family of 3 all looking exactly alike. I guessed the woman was the one that had spoken,

"Yer, but I don't know where to go and this mother fucking letter says nothing, I wish I'd staded in America." I answered the was ovesily the father looked sprised,

" You come from America?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eye, duh I just said I had,

"Yer I do I'm Blais C ..." shit I want to start an new life must think of a new name "Zabin, Blais Zabin" I continued holding out my hand. He took it, "Welcome to England Mr. Zabin, this is draco my son," he pointed at min him who nodded his head "and my wife Nassisa, and I am Lusis Malfoy"


End file.
